Mr and Mrs Dash
by Spirals95
Summary: #3 of my Techorse series.  When Rainbow Dash learns her parents are coming to Ponyville and are dissapointed in her choice of work, she begs Tech for a favor.  But will this favor cause trouble for them?


Note: This story uses custom created characters for the purpose of plot devices. If you're unsure as to who the new characters are, consult Appendix A at the end of the last part of my fan novel: "Techorse". It contains spoilers on the new characters present in my short story series. If you'd like to read the entire novel instead, feel free to do so. Please keep in mind that I am busy repairing the novel's formatting, as each line of dialogue is not separated by a new line.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Dash<p>

Techorse series: #3

By Spirals95

Techorse needed to concentrate very carefully. Today was a historic moment. By crossing two beams of particles, he was about to attempt fusion. He was wearing safety goggles over his blue eyes as he stared at the two beam emitters. His plan was to slowly cross the beams of hydrogen and helium until they collided, creating energy. Great caution had to be taken, if the beams were crossed too quickly, they would probably blow up the emitters out of sheer heat because this was the same reaction the stars used to produce light. Techorse carefully twisted the dials, and the pink beams moved slowly towards each other.

"Hey Techie!" shouted a voice behind him. Of course, the colt jumped at the shock and crossed the beams too quickly, causing the emitters to blow up in a flash of light and smoke. Techorse sighed and turned to see who had foiled his attempt at cheap clean energy. It was Rainbow Dash who was standing before him.

"Uh, sorry about the machines." She said as she looked at the smoldering emitters.

Techorse shrugged and said, "Nuclear fusion can wait for a day when I'm less stressed. What do you need, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "I need to ask you a favor."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Techorse as he removed his safety goggles, "do you need me to build you something, maybe a radar gun to measure how fast you can go?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the floor and said shyly, "Actually, It's more of a non-egghead favor."

Techorse turned to work with another machine and said, "Go on, Rainbow Dash, although if it's not an invention, I can't see how I'm going to be of any help."

"My parents are coming to town for the weekend." continued Rainbow, flapping her wings a bit to cool herself in the hot laboratory.

Techorse said, "Oh, well if you don't have the room for them at your house, they're welcome to stay here at the castle. Plenty of room and PAL loves to have guests."

Rainbow said slowly, "Well, it's a little more than that. You see, my parents sort of want grandchildren."

Techorse was working with his saddle's robotic arms, and the arms fell to the ground.

Retracting them back into place, he said with shock, "I don't know if I want to help you with _that!_"

Rainbow realized what her poor choice of words meant to Techorse and quickly corrected, "No, I didn't mean it that way! I meant they wanted me to get married soon, so I was wondering if you could pose as my husband-to-be for their visit. Just for the weekend?"

Techorse turned to face her again and said sharply, "That's a ridiculous idea. Do you think your parents are stupid? I'm not a Pegasus pony."

Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open and she yelled at him, "You think my parents are racist? They'd be fine if my husband was an earth pony!"

Techorse said to her, "Calm down, Rainbow. Now we've both said something inappropriate."

Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Look, they wrote me saying they were visiting and they sounded upset. My parents told me in the letter that I should settle down and have foals."

Techorse comforted her, "I think you're a pretty independent pony, Rainbow. Your parents can't make you get married."

She explained, "You don't understand. It's been really hard earning my parent's approval. They're tough and expect a lot. Ever since I left Cloudsdale, they've not been happy with me. I just want them to like me again!"

"Oh." said Techorse. He began to understand that Rainbow's parents did not necessarily like her career choice as a weather control pony. Techorse thought about the situation and looked at Rainbow's pleading face.

"Please?" she begged.

Techorse sighed and said, "Alright. But you have to ask Twilight Sparkle first. I'd hate to have her think you've come between us." Rainbow Dash did a flip and hugged Techorse tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said with great joy. She released her friend, and as she turned to leave, she winked at him and said, "See you around, _honey_."

Techorse winked back, but once Rainbow Dash left, he shut his eyes and said to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>To get ready for the event, Techorse left for the Carousel Boutique to visit Rarity. He held in his robotic arms from his saddle two perfectly cut diamonds he obtained from his mining probes back at the castle. He also had a tiny bar of gold bullion stored in his saddle. Techorse walked into the shop and found Rarity working on a brand new orange dress for a client.<p>

"Hi Rarity, got a moment?" he asked. Rarity turned off the sewing machine and span around. She was wearing her large red glasses she used to focus better on her work.

"Oh hello Techorse. Been a slow day for me, so I suppose I have some time. What is it?"

Techorse placed the diamonds before Rarity and the bar of gold.

"I need you to help me make 2 diamond rings." He said.

Rarity gasped and said joyfully, "Oh my goodness, you're going to propose to Twilight Sparkle, aren't you? Congratulations! Ah, I should start making her wedding dress as well!"

Techorse said sheepishly, "I appreciate your confidence in our relationship Rarity, but you know Twilight's not ready for that yet."

Rarity said with a confused tone, "Well, yes, true. I guess it is a little early to propose. But then why on Equestria do you want me to make 2 diamond rings?" Techorse explained the favor to Rainbow Dash, and Rarity laughed.

"You're going to pose as Rainbow Dash's fiancé?" she chortled.

Techorse threw up his saddle-mounted robotic arms and said, "I know, it's completely ridiculous. But her parents haven't been on good terms with her lately, and she believes they'll be happy if she's going to be married. So I have to help her, I can't let my friend's parents hate her like this." Rarity took the gold and diamonds from him.

She said while looking at the valuables, "I'll do it to help Rainbow Dash then. Be back in an hour to pick them up, will you?" Techorse nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks Rarity, you're the best!" he said as he exited the store.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash went to the library to explain why she had to "borrow" Techorse. The Pegasus pony landed at the door of the tree building and knocked gently. Twilight opened the door.<p>

"Hello Rainbow." She said, "funny seeing you here."

Rainbow Dash said, "We need to talk. It's very important."

"Alright" said Twilight unsteadily, not really sure what was going on. Usually Rainbow Dash never showed up at the library, she didn't enjoy slowing down to read extra books.

"What's on your mind?" asked Twilight as they stepped inside the library.

Rainbow Dash said, "My parents are coming for the weekend from Cloudsdale. They don't exactly like my choice of being a weather Pegasus here."

"Oh, I didn't know that." said Twilight, "I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash folded her wings in place at her sides and let her rainbow-colored frizzy tail sink to the floor.

She then took a deep breath and said, "They told me in their letter saying they were coming that they wished I'd settle down."

Twilight got a little suspicious of her motives and asked, "Well, are you looking for a coltfriend? Just because Techorse and I…"

"That's just it!" interrupted Rainbow Dash quickly, "I need to borrow Techie because he's going to pretend he's my fiancé. It's only until my parents leave, please!"

Twilight laughed. "Rainbow, that's ridiculous." she chuckled, "your parents aren't going to buy that he's your husband for two seconds, let alone the whole weekend."

Rainbow Dash argued, "They will too! Look, never mind, can I borrow him or not?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "You're talking like he's an object you can borrow, like a shovel or something. He's just pretending, right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I wouldn't accuse you of stealing him then, you're my friend." said Twilight, "but I do think it's silly."

"I'm just glad you're ok with this." said Rainbow Dash, "thanks Twi."

"No problem." She said as she smiled at her friend. Rainbow Dash turned and walked back out the door, then took off into the sky for home.

Spike walked up to Twilight and said, "I don't get it. Why are you letting her do this with Tech?"

Twilight answered, "It's only for the weekend, and besides, I haven't sent a good friendship report in a while. This whole thing might hold a lesson. That's why tomorrow we're going to spy on them the whole day to see how things turn out."

Spike put his arms at his sides and said, "Twilight, after your streak of getting hurt while spying on others, I can't believe you'd risk it again."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rainbow Dash got up early to tidy up her cloud house above the rest of Ponyville. She swept the dust out of the cloud structure, and made her home look neat and clean. Techorse, meanwhile, had helped PAL straighten the castle and prepare some of the guest rooms for Rainbow's parents. After cleaning her home, Rainbow decided to check up on her "husband's" preparations. She flew very quickly over to the castle and zipped straight through a window Techorse left open for her.<p>

"Tech!" she called, "is everything ready?"

Techorse emerged from a hallway in the castle and said, "Pretty much. PAL's cooking the meals, the guest rooms are ready, your room is ready, and I've gotten some of my inventions ready to show your parents."

He then remembered, "Oh, one last thing!" He went over to a small table and got the two diamond rings. The bands were large enough to fit around a hoof. "These are for us to wear." He said as he slipped one just above Rainbow Dash's left hoof.

"These are so cool!" she said as she awed at the sparkling diamond on the gold ring.

"Rarity made these." He said, "She's in on it too."

Rainbow Dash said to him, "So's Twilight. She thinks we're toast, but we'll show her!"

"Yeah" said Techorse nervously as he put his engagement ring on his left front leg. "Now, when your parents arrive, just tell them what I told you to tell them, and bring them here."

"Right!" said Rainbow Dash. Then she took off back out the window to meet her parents.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes passed, and it was 10 o'clock in the morning when Rainbow Dash got a knock on her cloud house's door. She opened it and went outside to greet her parents. Her father and mother stood there with their suitcases. Ray Dash, the father, was a pony with a brown frizzy tail and mane identical to his daughter's. His face bore a brown mustache and green eyes as well, and had a darker blue coat than Rainbow. The pony was at least as large as Big Macintosh. On his flank was a cutie mark resembling the symbol for laser light, a straight line of yellow with a star at the end. Prism Dash was her mother, a smaller but milder pony. She had a Rainbow Mane and tail, but her hair was curly. Along with her pink eyes, she had a white coat, and bore the cutie mark of a pane of glass with a rainbow coming from it.<p>

"Mom, Dad!" said Rainbow with glee, "good to see you again!" she flew out of her home and hugged her parents. The two older Pegasus ponies embraced their daughter but said nothing.

Finally after a moment of awkward silence, Ray said with disappointment, "It's nice to see you too Rainbow. We've missed you since you became a weather pony here."

Prism added, "I missed you so much honey. It's just so sad that you couldn't have been a sky track runner like your father. You could have stayed in Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash's heart sank as she absorbed her parent's disappointment. But she still had her secret weapon.

"I have great news. Everything about coming to Ponyville's gonna pay off!" she squealed. She then pointed to the ring and shouted, "I'm getting married!"

Her mother cheered with glee, "Oh wow! Congratulations honey!"

Ray grinned and said, "Well I'll be. Where is the lucky pegasus?"

Rainbow Dash got nervous, but said, "Well Daddy, he's kind of an earth pony."

Ray quit his smile, mulled it over a bit, and continued, "Aw who cares if he's not a Pegasus, my daughter's getting married! I wanna meet the fellow though, is he home with you sugar?"

Rainbow Dash said happily, "that's the cool part, he wants me to move in with him, and he owns a _CASTLE_!" Prism squealed again at that news.

"Come on, let's grab your bags and go over!" said Rainbow Dash. "_So far, so good_." She thought to herself as her parents followed her.

* * *

><p>It was a short trip back to Techorse's castle, and they stood at the large wooden doors.<p>

"This place is amazing Prism!" said Ray to his wife as he marveled at the place, "Not too large though. It fits right in with this small town."

Rainbow Dash said, "I'll get him to let us in." Inside the castle, Techorse and PAL were going over the plan.

"Alright PAL" said Techorse in a commanding tone, "if Rainbow's parents ask anything of you, you are to act as if we're really getting married. Got it?"

PAL protested, "I'm just a machine! I can't lie very well."

Techorse told him, "Look, you're a machine who can lie if programmed to. I'm programming you by verbal command to lie about this, just for the weekend, ok?"

PAL nodded and replied, "Ok." The doorbell to the castle rang.

"That's them." said Techorse, "Get ready PAL." PAL ran off to go work in the castle's central computer. Techorse went over to the front and flicked the switch. The oak doors opened up slowly, revealing the Dash family.

"Hi honey!" said Techorse to Rainbow. He ran over and embraced Rainbow Dash in a very convincing manner.

"Techorse, I'd like you to meet my parents." said Rainbow as she let go of him. "This is my Dad Ray Dash, and my mother Prism Dash." Techorse had taken off his robotic saddle to appear normal to Rainbow's parents, and "shook hooves" with them.

"Hello Mr. Dash." He said to Rainbow's father. "Please son, call me Ray or Dad." said the large Pegasus pony with a smile.

"You can call me Prism or Mom then." agreed Prism.

PAL emerged from the castle and said, "Good evening Sir and Madam, shall I take your bags to your rooms?"

"Oh, he has a butler!" whispered Prism.

Ray noted PAL's "odd" humanoid appearance, "and he's foreign!"

Techorse said, "This is my robot butler, PAL! He will be serving you this weekend. Now please, come inside!"

They all entered the well-lit castle, and PAL whisked the suitcases away to the rooms he prepared for Rainbow's parents.

"Oh my gosh." said Prism as she looked at the decorations, "Just look at this place Ray."

"I hear you Prism." replied Ray, "our daughter picked a winner, a prince even!"

Techorse turned to them and said, "Now keep in mind, I'm not royalty. I'm the local inventor, I built PAL and all the machinery you see in the castle."

Ray nudged Techorse and said, "Even better, she picked a smart guy! Here we thought she hated eggheaded ponies, but look at her. We're so proud of you honey."

Rainbow Dash blushed and said, "Thanks Dad."

"We'll have lunch soon." Said Techorse, "but first I'd thought we'd just talk. Rainbow and I have so much to tell you!" They walked into the grand living room and sat down at the two couches, Rainbow and Techorse sat across from the parents.

"Just wow." Said Ray plainly, "I just can't believe how lucky my daughter is to be engaged to you."

Techorse held Rainbow's hooves and said, "She's simply the most unique Pegasus ever Sir."

Ray asked him, "Tell me how you two met. What's the story?"

Techorse spoke for Rainbow, "Oh boy, it was a long time ago we met, but we didn't know we were destined to be married until more recently. I was given a spell by a generous unicorn pony a long time ago to let me walk on clouds. I used it to visit Cloudsdale, because I always wondered what it was like to be a Pegasus. That day, your daughter captured my mind by causing the first sonic rainboom ever. I was there to see it."

Ray stood up and said with surprise, "No way! That was the best day of my life!"

"Really Mr. Dash?" asked Techorse.

Prism calmed down her husband and said, "When I married Ray, he was a professional sky track runner. He had many trophies for speed records. But he always wanted to be the first ever to cause a sonic rainboom."

Ray grew sad and said slowly, "Then one day, I was injured by a cheater at a race. The doctors said I'd make it, but I could never race again. Without that speed, I knew I'd never make the rainboom happen in my life. After that, my career became giving motivational speeches to Pegasus pony kids with muscle problems, the ones that would need therapy every day of their childhood just to fly as adults."

Techorse consoled, "I'm terribly sorry." Ray shook his head and replied, "It's not your fault son. Things happen, and life goes on. One day I had Rainbow Dash, and she didn't seem like she'd hold much promise. But on that one day you were there, she broke the barrier and made that rainboom. I cried tears of joy, she had fulfilled my life's dream for me."

"aw Dad." Said Rainbow Dash, upset at seeing her father weep.

Prism said to Techorse, "We're so happy you were there to see that, and now you're becoming a part of our family."

Techorse replied, "Rainbow Dash was amazing that day, and since then, she's broken the barrier at least one other time. It makes me feel so special that I, a lowly earth pony, get to marry your beautiful daughter."

Rainbow looked at Techorse and said to him, "Aw, that's so sweet." She then helped make the speech more convincing by kissing him on the cheek. Staring in on them through the window was Twilight Sparkle and Spike, hiding in a bush to avoid detection.

"See, they're kissing!" said Spike, "Tech's going for Rainbow!"

Twilight said, "No silly, it's part of the plan. They're all making this up." Spike continued to look at the scene as Rainbow pulled away from Techorse. Something bad was going to come out of this.

* * *

><p>Techorse decided it was the best time to serve lunch now, so he invited every pony into the dining room. They sat at the long table across from each other, and PAL came around and served them steamed vegetables. As they ate, Rainbow's parents couldn't help but ask more questions.<p>

"Well, it's great knowing you were there for that special moment." said Prism as she took a bite of broccoli, "but how did you actually meet our daughter?"

Rainbow Dash said, "Actually Mom, it was here in Ponyville that we met. I was working my new job as the weather Pegasus, and lived in the cloudhouse. He would sometimes pass by, but I really didn't notice him. He seemed too slow and on the ground, ya know?"

Techorse added, "I looked up at Rainbow's beauty as she looked down at me from that cloudhouse. That beautiful cyan coat of hers, and her gorgeous rose pink eyes really caught my attention. I loved her, but to get her to notice an earth pony like me, I had to do something impressive." Techorse walked over to the corner of the dining room and put on his battle saddle. He then took out the turbofans of the saddle.

"These are my greatest inventions, turbofans that let me fly like you Pegasus ponies."

Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "One day he flew over my house in those. I just had to follow him, it was awesome seeing an earth pony fly around like that! We went to a meadow at sundown and fell in love!"

"How romantic." cooed Prism. Ray finished his food and said, "You've impressed me Techorse. You really have proved yourself to be the best choice for my daughter. I assume with that machine and this castle, you've made quite a bit."

Prism scolded, "Ray, we don't talk about money, it's rude!"

Techorse laughed and said, "Actually Dad, I sell this produce peeler and kitchen appliances that make cooking with these hooves easy. 'Designed with hooves in mind' is my slogan."

Rainbow Dash added in excitement, "Even princess Celestia owns one of his auto-peelers! Isn't that amazing?" Prism nearly choked on her food at the news.

"Not only is he charming, romantic, and relevant to me Prism, he's the most successful business pony I've ever met! Celestia owns one of his gadgets, I just can't believe it!" said Ray with great pride.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike continued their observation of the scenario. Twilight was scribbling away at an empty journal she brought with her, recording what was happening.<p>

"All this lying and eating they're doing is making me hungry." complained Spike, "I wonder if Techorse's mining probes would part with a few rubies or something?"

"We are not interrupting this!" said Twilight sternly, "this is going to be one interesting friendship report when it falls through!"

Spike crossed his arms and said, "Unless they really do get married." Twilight frowned as she watched the pretenders share another kiss indoors. She chased the idea of losing Techorse to Rainbow out of her head, however.

"It's only a scam." She said to herself as she continued to take notes.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a great lunch, but now, I'd like to see you use that device of yours." said Ray.<p>

"Yeah, you and Rainbow should have an aerial show!" cheered Prism.

"Ok. What do you think sweetie, are you up for it?" Techorse asked Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash shoved him and said, "You're on. Just try to keep up." They headed upstairs for the roof access of the castle.

* * *

><p>Once they got on top of the roof, Techorse extended the turbofans. He and Rainbow Dash took off into the sky, and flew around, doing all sorts of tricks such as rolls and loops. They followed each other, like stunt planes in their race across the blue sky. Ray and Prism watched with great happiness and pride for their daughter.<p>

"You know dear, I was a little disappointed in Rainbow Dash. I thought she'd want to be a sky track racer like me." He said to his wife. "Me too" added Prism, "but now I can tell she had the right idea." They continued to watch their daughter's rainbow jet trail, a contrast to the white one Techorse left behind. The false couple twisted around each other in a series of loops, creating a beautiful corkscrew.

Then, Rainbow Dash said to Techorse, "Hey, you know what would be awesome? If we broke the barrier together! That would impress my parents completely!"

Techorse said uneasily, "I don't know Rainbow. You're the only pony to ever do it, and you fail most of the time. Besides, I'll drag you down."

"Oh come on!" said Rainbow Dash, "are you telling me you're not smart enough to make those fans of yours break the barrier?"

Techorse took that as half an insult and said, "Alright, we'll try. But be careful!" The two ponies ascended higher and higher into the sky.

"What are they up to now?" asked Twilight, watching them with a pair of binoculars from the ground.

Spike said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're going to try a…"

Twilight gasped, "A rainboom? Oh no, not good!"

Spike said quickly, "Hopefully I know better." But he sort of knew the ponies were going to try.

Rainbow Dash and Techorse peaked altitude for the event.

She said, "Stay behind me, it'll prevent air drag, and you'll go faster!" The ponies then dived down hard, and went faster and faster towards the ground.

"Oh shoot! They're really going to try it!" screamedTwilight in a panic.

"Told you." scolded Spike.

Rainbow and Techorse picked up speed, Techorse pushed the power of his fans with his mind up to maximum speed, then tried to force it further. They were approaching the ground quickly, and Rainbow began to feel the barrier at her front hooves.

"Almost there." She muttered, "almost."

"Look Prism." said Ray, pointing to the two, "she's going to try another rainboom for us. Oh I'm so happy!" Rainbow Dash went faster and faster, the slipstream behind her allowed Techorse to pick up speed. The barrier was almost broken, she could feel it.

"_So close._" She thought. The ground was coming up, threatening to smash them. Techorse could feel the strain of the speed and power on his turbofans, yet no damage was occurring yet. To his horror though, he began to smell smoke, something was not right with the saddle. Rainbow Dash felt her hooves cut through the barrier, and time slowed to a stop.

She breathed a sigh of relief and thought, "_Awesome. Victory._" The barrier broke, and the rainboom occurred a couple hundred feet above Techorse's castle. The residents of Ponyville were treated to a sonic rainboom, something many of them had not seen during their lives. Rainbow Dash pulled away from the blast and stopped to look back.

"We did it Techorse!" she shouted, "we made it!" But something was wrong. Techorse had not gone through the barrier with Rainbow Dash, his help had contributed a second white ring to the rainbow one of the blast, but his turbofans couldn't take the shock. Techorse bounced off the blast, and his turbofans promptly tore off his battle saddle and exploded. Techorse screamed in terror, smoke was pouring from the two slots of his saddle. Ray watched the rainboom in awe, but saw his son-in-law in danger and for a second forgot his injury. Ray jumped off the edge of the castle, and in just the nick of time, caught Techorse. They went down, Ray struggled to slow them with his large wings, and they landed in a soft bush just outside of the castle.

Twilight's mouth fell open in shock. Techorse and Rainbow Dash had broken the barrier like it was nothing at all. It was if her connection to Dash had been shattered in the rainboom, the gig had to be up. Twilight became furious at Rainbow Dash; Techorse had nearly been smashed in the boom, all just to impress her parents. Ray and Techorse got up from the bush. Techorse took off his burning saddle and threw it to the ground and PAL promptly ran up and used a fire extinguisher on the saddle.

"Mr. Dash!" screamed Techorse, "are you ok? Speak to me Sir!" The older male pony was motionless in the bush, but started laughing slowly.

"Oh my boy." He said, "I completely forgot my injury in saving you. I love you son!" Ray shot up and hugged Techorse tightly as Rainbow Dash and Prism joined them.

Prism hugged her daughter and said, "Sweetie, we've relived that day of magic in Cloudsdale again thanks to you and your brave fiancé. We're so glad you're getting married!" Techorse and Rainbow Dash looked nervously at each other. Yes they had convinced Rainbow's parents that she had made the right choice, but the trouble was they had gone too far with the rainboom. To not get married after all would crush them forever, and they knew it. They were in a heap of trouble.

"Well" said Techorse, "I can repair my saddle. But we need to get you inside, Ray. I think you're hurt."

Ray stretched and said, "I've never felt better! Man, to see my daughter and son-in-law break the barrier together. This makes you the second pony ever to do so, Techorse. You should be proud."

Techorse shook his head and said, "I didn't break the barrier, I bounced off of the shock from Rainbow breaking it. That's what blew out my turbofans. But it's that speed and bravery that made me fall in love with her, Ray. Now let's get you inside, I'll give you a pain pill, you're gonna be sore after that rescue."

As the ponies headed inside, Twilight threw the binoculars to the ground.

"They're taking this way to seriously!" she complained, "It might actually work out!"

Spike asked, "What's wrong with that, don't you want Rainbow to be cool with her parents?"

Twilight sighed and answered, "I do, but if this works, what kind of a friendship report does that give me? I can't write that lying to help your friends is ok, can I?"

"Gee, I guess not." said Spike.

Twilight said, "Don't worry though, this will fail. Eventually they will have to tell the truth, because they're not really going to get married."

Spike thought, "_For Twilight's sake, I sure hope not._"

* * *

><p>Back inside the castle, it was already dinnertime. The recovery from the near-fatal aerial show had been one of laughter and discussion about the future. But Twilight was correct, eventually the question would come to mind.<p>

"I just have to ask" spoke Prism, "when is the wedding anyways?"

Techorse stopped laughing and sputtered, "Well, um." Rainbow Dash got nervous as well, they were going to lose it.

"I thought we'd wait for you to decide Mom and Dad. So we could talk about it." She said.

"Well, ok Rainbow." answered Ray with a weak smile. "It does give us time to invite guests." observed Prism.

Techorse knew something had to be done and said, "Oh, sweetie, we need to go to the lab and get ready that, um, machine I wanted to show your parents." He then winked at her quickly.

Rainbow caught on and said, "Oh yeah. That thing-a-ma-jig. Let's go dear. Wait right here Mom and Dad."

Ray said, "Ok honey." And they sat back down on the couch. The two ponies left for Techorse's lab, and once they got inside, Rainbow Dash shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is bad!" she said, "they bought it too deep!"<p>

Techorse said with frustration, "Gah! We shouldn't have gone for the rainboom. Now if we back out, we'll crush them rather than just frustrate them. Originally the plan was to make them satisfied with your choice to stay in Ponyville as a weather pony. But now they really want us to marry!"

Rainbow Dash moaned, "I know. I don't really want to marry you, no offense or anything."

Techorse threw his head upwards and said, "Oh forget it. Twilight was right, this was a dumb idea. But there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to continue with this and see what happens. With any luck, they'll catch on that this is all fake."

Rainbow Dash said, "Alright."

They returned back to the living room. "Where's the machine?" asked Ray.

Without missing a beat, Techorse said, "It was destroyed this morning. Not all of my inventions work out so well as my appliances I'm afraid. Sorry Dad."

"Oh that's fine, gotta take the good with the bad." He responded.

It was starting to get late, and Prism said softly, "Gosh, it's just so grand knowing our daughter is getting married to you. This has been the best day of our lives, seeing that rainboom, learning all of this."

Ray sighed and said to Rainbow, "Rainbow, I take every bad thing I've said about your choice to come here back. You made the right decision to come to Ponyville and be a weather Pegasus. Come here you!" Daughter and father hugged to make up for all the hard feelings. Techorse felt glad, even if things had to fall through, at least Rainbow got the joy of her life choices being justified in that moment. He noticed a weird purple flash in the corner of his eye though, and turned to look outside. Nothing was there, but Techorse knew exactly what was going on. He was being spied on by his true marefriend, and hoped she wouldn't bring this plan crashing down.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he spotted us?" asked Spike as he and Twilight hid in the bush.<p>

"I don't know." Said Twilight, "but if he did, our cover's blown now. We need to go inside and stop this before Rainbow's parents _make them _get married."

Spike asked, "Are you just jealous?"

Twilight shouted, "No Spike, but Rainbow's parents will be devastated if this isn't stopped now. Techorse and Rainbow are also probably worrying about what will happen if they don't call it quits before it's too late. We're breaking into the castle." Spike and Twilight got out of the bush and proceeded to the oak door. They knew they could somehow convince PAL to let them in.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner, and the family was getting ready to go to bed. "Well, what a night." Said Ray, "can't wait for the tour of Ponyville by you two tomorrow."<p>

Prism added, "Me neither. Oh this is such a happy moment." Techorse said, "Follow me to your rooms." They went through the castle and came across the queen bed suite PAL had prepared for Mr. and Mrs. Dash.

"Here we are." said Techorse as he stopped the group.

"Where are you and Rainbow sleeping?" asked Ray sternly.

"RAY, not appropriate!" scolded Prism as she slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Rainbow and I shall be sleeping in separate beds, I assure you. We're saving it for the wedding night." said Techorse calmly.

Ray laughed heartily, "You read my mind, son. You're a noble guy."

"Thank you. Have a good night." said Techorse blankly as Ray and Prism went into their room and shut the door.

Rainbow Dash and Techorse walked down the hall together. "Boy that was hard to say with a straight face." commented Techorse, "your parents really think this is all real."

She said to him, "This is terrible. It really is."

Techorse asked, "Why?"

Rainbow Dash said, "Well, getting on their good side's awesome and all, but this is all fake. They're going to hate us again when we reveal the truth."

"I know" sighed Techorse, "but we tried our best." As they walked through the hallway, Twilight and Spike stepped out of the shadows. Twilight was quite angry by her expression, but Spike appeared to be plain bored.

"Twilight, how did you get in here?" asked Rainbow in surprise.

"PAL let us in." she said with gritted teeth.

"_Dumb robot_." thought Techorse.

Twilight said, "I'm ashamed of both of you. When they find out you're not really going to get married, it's going to crush them. They might never be happy again." Techorse breathed in relief.

Twilight caught on and said, "What, you thought I was mad because I thought something was actually between you two? No, but it's still really cruel what you're doing to your parents, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash got angry at Twilight and growled, "Look, they didn't like me because I came here to be a weather Pegasus. I just got them to accept my choice, and you're gonna mess it up misses self-righteous."

Twilight said with frustration, "Look, it's ok that they accept your choice, but you used the false marriage to do so. If you had showed your parents your friends, you could have gotten them to accept your choice that way! But you took the lazy way out, Rainbow, by taking advantage of what they wrote in the letter."

Rainbow Dash hung her head and said, "You're right. I'm sorry Tech, for dragging you into this mess."

Techorse sighed and said, "I tried to be a friend, but I should have used my brain in combination with my heart. Sorry if I made you jealous Twilight."

Twilight looked at him and said, "Oh you didn't make me jealous. As I said, there's nothing between you. I still love you Tech."

He told her, "Thanks Twilight. Please forgive me for this dumb mistake."

Twilight hugged him, "I forgive you, you big dummy."

"HEY!" shouted a voice angrily. It was Ray, he had seen Twilight hug Techorse, and he was angry. "Prism, get out here and look at this." He shouted. Prism came out of the room, and they ran up to the three other ponies. Ray grabbed Techorse and held him up by the neck. "Why you little, cheating on Rainbow right in front of her with this tart!" he screamed, ready to strike him.

Spike got furious and yelled, "Nobody calls Twilight that!"

He prepared to spit fire at Ray, but Twilight said softly, "No. This is the collapse I was talking about."

Ray pulled back one of his hooves, "I should have known you would do this to my daughter!"

"Ray, are you out of your mind?" cried Prism.

Rainbow Dash shouted, "Dad, don't hurt him! He just hugged her, that's all!" Ray wouldn't listen, he prepared to punch Techorse.

"Explain this purple pony who said she loved you Techorse, before I knock you out cold." He said darkly.

"Ray, please don't!" begged Prism. Rainbow Dash looked at her angry father, and then at Twilight, who pointed with her horn, urging her to tell the truth before Techorse lost teeth.

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes, then took off the engagement ring and yelled, "Techorse is not my fiancé!" Ray stopped and got a dumb look on his face.

"What?" he said gently.

"I lied to you!" bawled Rainbow Dash, "these rings don't mean anything!" she threw the diamond ring at Ray's rear hooves. Ray put down Techorse and looked at the ring with great sadness.

"It was all made up?" asked Prism sadly.

"Yes." said Rainbow Dash in tears, "he's not my fiancé, he's just a friend who agreed to pose as one. This unicorn here is his real marefriend." Twilight blushed and scraped her hoof on the floor.

Ray coughed and said, "I nearly beat him up, and this was all just a lie."

He then looked at Twilight and said slowly, "I'm sorry, for calling you that name."

Twilight forgave him, "It's ok."

Ray grew visibly depressed and he said to his wife, "Come on honey, let's go home. No point in us staying here anymore."

"Now just one minute." said Techorse, "Mr. Dash, why do you disapprove of Rainbow so much? She's your daughter Sir, and she is an amazing pony!"

Ray sneered at him, "Shut up you faker."

Techorse yelled, "It's true! I might not be her fiancé, but I am her friend, not just some random pony! I know she's awesome, I've seen her fly through the air at great speeds, and break the barrier multiple times. But that's not good enough for you, is it Mr. Dash? She just has to be a track flyer like you to meet your approval." Ray felt the words impact his heart deeply; every last ounce of criticism coming from Techorse was true.

Techorse suggested, "Why don't you just accept Rainbow's decisions because she's your daughter?"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "No thanks, Techorse. Don't tell them that." She then said to her parents, "Mom, Dad, I don't need your approval to be happy anymore. I like it here in Ponyville with my friends, Techorse, Twilight, Spike here, and many others. I enjoy being a weather pony, because it's an awesome job to me. So just go back to Cloudsdale and forget about this, ok? I don't care if you want me to settle down and have grandfoals, it's not happening tonight."

Ray thought for a while and said, "I'm a jerk. What the hay was I thinking? After my injury, when you broke the barrier, I wanted to live my life through you. I wanted you to be a track flyer just like me, but somehow that idea never made me happy in the end. Rainbow, I'm sorry me and your mother rejected your choices."

Rainbow Dash asked with joy, "Really?"

Prism nodded and said, "Really. I think we see now you made the right choice after all. I mean, even if Techorse is just your friend sweetie, he's the most impressive friend ever, what with all these things he builds and his castle. But besides that, he's the best friend ever because he agreed to pose as your fiancé to help you. I'm so proud you've found such good friends."

Ray then said with happiness, "We're sorry Rainbow. Can you ever forgive us?"

Rainbow Dash squealed, "Yes!" and flew into her parent's arms in warm embrace.

"Thank you" said Ray to Techorse, "You know, you always hear of kids being brought back to their parents after being lost for years. But tonight, I thank you for bringing us back to our daughter. You've taught us something kid, something important."

Twilight took out a parchment and quill and said, "And I know just what that is. This is going as a friendship report straight to princess Celestia."

"Oh another great friend who knows the princess!", cheered Prism, "way to go sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight began to write the princess. "Dearest princess Celestia, today Rainbow Dash learned that the best friends will do anything to help each other. In addition, she found out that sometimes, it is our choice in friends that matters most when facing our parent's approval. Her parents also learned that tonight through Techorse's plan to bring their family back together again after having resentful feelings for years. I hope as time goes on, the Dash family's relationship will continue to grow after its revival tonight. Singed, Twilight Sparkle."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Dash, you're still welcome to stay in my castle for the weekend despite trying to break my nose." joked Techorse.

"About that." said Ray with embarrassment as he scratched his ear with a hoof, "I really wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"It's ok." Said Techorse, "wouldn't be the first time I nearly got it, Mr. Dash."

"Call me Ray!" said the Pegasus as he smiled at Techorse.

* * *

><p>After that, they retired for the night. PAL turned down an extra room for Twilight and Spike, and they too stayed at the castle. In her private room, Rainbow Dash curled up into bed and tucked her wings gently under the covers to keep them warm. She couldn't wait to show her parents her other friends in the morning, because for the first time since leaving Cloudsdale, she actually felt love when she thought of them.<p>

The end


End file.
